Sparks fly
by lovfabrevans
Summary: Quinn and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend until Finn got in the way and all went wrong. But what happens when summer vacation begins, will everything change? Most of the characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction so, I am sorry if it is not really good. I tried my best.**_

_**I had the idea for this story from a dream I had today. Well, enjoy! **_

_Chapter 1_

First day of summer vacation. That was all the glee kids could think about. They have been through a lot. Losing nationals, being bullied all the time, all the inside drama, they needed that time off. They were all at Breadstix celebrating their first night without school.

"Hey guys! I had an idea" Rachel said with excitement.

"If it's about anything related to any glee club assignment I will kill you. Seriously Rachel, we are on our first night off!" Said Santana, sitting next to Sam and Brittany. Rachel rolled her eyes to Santana's comment.

"Oh Santana give it a break, it's not about glee club!"

"What it is then, Rachel?" Mercedes sighed.

"Why don't we have... a party?"

"This is actually a pretty good idea." Sam admitted.

"I agree. I mean, we need to celebrate our summer vacation in the best way we know how. A party." Quinn said, and Sam smiled at her.

2 months ago, things were pretty weird between Quinn and Sam. They didn't talk to each other, and when they did, it was only to say a simple 'hi' or 'bye'. But as the time passed, they became friends again. Quinn hadn't hooked up with anyone since Sam, she wasn't prepared yet.

"So, a party then!" Puck replied. "Where? And when? I gotta know that stuff, because I have to call my chicks to come to the party." Finn threw a bit of pasta on Puckerman's face.

"Dude, what was that?" Puck exclaimed.

"You're not bringing any hoe to our party man!" Finn giggled and everyone around him laughed.

"Ok, so the party can be in my place. I have a pool and a big yard, so we can have the party outside and inside." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Brittany finally said something.

"Why are you so quiet today, Britt?" Tina asked the blonde sitting in front of her.

"Because my cat didn't get over his drug addiction so I'm feeling a little disappointed" Rachel glared at Brittany like she always did when Brittany said something stupid.

"So tomorrow we'll go to Quinn's, and start setting things up. The party can be in 3 days. There is enough time to plan all the stuff and Puckerman can call most of the school people to come too." Santana said.

"Besides the bullies, like Rick 'the stick'." Kurt mumbled.

"Of course Kurt, besides the jerks. And of course, your pretty pony, Blaine will be invited too." Santana smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Guys, I will go get some soda myself because the waitress is taking ages to bring me my order. Anyone want to come?" Quinn asked while she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Sam got up and stood next to her, as everyone glanced with their eyes wide open to Sam, including Quinn.

"Ok. Let's go."

"Is it just me, or our little Sammy is getting more friendly with Quinn, now?" Santana whispered to her friends when Sam and Quinn left.

"Maybe it's a start, they are giving another chance to their friendship." Tina replied.

"Maybe. But I don't think they're going to manage to keep the 'only friends' thing. Too much sexual tension going on." Santana said and her friends laughed at her comment, although they all thought the same.

_**Review please.**_

_**I really wanted to make this story because I already have something planed to it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for your reviews, they really make my day. **_

_**Well, hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 2

Quinn looks back at her friends sitting together and whispering at each other, looking at her and Sam. "What do you think they're talking about?" Quinn pokes Sam and asks.

" I don't know, I got tired of trying to understand them a long time ago." Sam laughs and Quinn joins him. When they get to the Drink machine, he gets Quinn's lemon soda and his coke.

"Wait, you know my favorite drink?" Quinn asked him when he handed her Sprite. He felt his face blush, and he knew she saw it.

"Of course, you always had it on your fridge when I came over." Sam smiled nicely.

She pushed his arm so they would be face to face. "Sam. We both know that it's awkward for us to be around each other, after all we've been through. I mean, we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What's your point?" He said, trying not to get lost in her eyes.

"My point is that I think we shouldn't worry about that. I really like you, and I miss you. So I was wondering if you still want to be friends with me." She hopefully spilled it out. He kissed her cheek.

" I missed you too." He sighed. "I'm tired of this ex-boyfriend and girlfriend feeling. From now on, we are friends. Like we were before."

"Quinn and Sam are taking a little long to come back" Finn pointed.

"I bet they're making out at some bathroom." Santana said while eating her pasta. "Santana!" Everyone complained.

Quinn and Sam got back to the table, and they were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Brittany asked the two blondes, now sitting next to each other.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, reminding of Santana's comment. Everyone looked at her like she went insane, besides Santana, that joined her.

"The line was huge, Britt. And what happened to them while we were out? Did they get drunk or something?" Sam said, smelling Rachel's cup to see if it smelt like alcohol.

"No, no, it's nothing." Rachel sighed and started breathing again. "So Quinn, can we all come over to your house tomorrow morning? We have a lot of stuff to set up. The music, the decoration, the invitations..." Santana faked a snore when Rachel started, what it looked like, her speech.

"Oh, Santana just when I thought we were friends." Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Santana pecked her cheek. "Sorry, Rach. Couldn't help it. So, Quinn, is it ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. You girls can have a sleepover at my place today. My mom is travelling for like, 1 week. So it's ok. And the boys can come at noon. I don't like waking up too early." Quinn said and finished her Sprite.

"You heard the boss. Let's go to her place. And boys, don't forget. You all have to be there tomorrow, otherwise who will carry the heavy stuff?" Mercedes said while the girls were getting up heading to Quinn's house.

"I don't know. I am really fragile." Finn mumbled. All the guys mocked him and Puck gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't worry sweetie, we got your back." Sam joked. "Bye Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina! See you later too, Quinn!" He screamed to the parking lot, where the girls were getting ready to leave.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, see ya."

When they got to Quinn's bedroom, Tina layed on Quinn's bed and sighed relieved.

"What was that about, Tina?" Quinn asked, amused by the usually quiet friend.

"I'm so tired, because I spent all night talking to Mike on phone, asking how he is, if he is enjoying the summer dance school in NY, and oh lord, I feel exhausted."

Quinn giggled. "Too bad, because you know that when girls are together they talk all night long."

"Quinn! Where do I get the blankets and the pillows for us?" Rachel yelled from downstairs. "Yeah, and where do we get the mattresses?" Mercedes yelled with Rachel.

Santana and Brittany got in the room and laid with Tina on the bed and started to talk about Mike.

"It's in the second closet in the living room!" Quinn yelled back while she managed to get pajamas to everyone. She threw a pink, full of hearts sleeping gown at Santana.

"Wow Quinn, I'm not that girly." Brittany held Santana's hand and said "C'mon San, it will be fun to wear pink at a sleepover, it will be different!" Quinn gave the other girls her pj's.

Rachel got into the room with the blankets on her hand and pillows and asking for help to carry the mattresses. The girls managed to set up them at Quinn's room and after that, they all changed their clothes for Quinn's pj's.

It was 1am and Santana was laying on the floor, laughing hysterically with Mercedes by her side, doing the same. Quinn was singing out loud the lyrics of 'Hot N Cold' with Tina. And Rachel was jumping on Quinn's bed.

"Guys, we probably shouldn't be doing that much of noise." Tina stopped singing and turn the volume of the stereo lower.

"She's right." Santana recovered from her laugh attacks. Mercedes didn't have such luck. "Shh, Mercedes. Listen to me now. It's important."

Quinn and Tina sat with Rachel on the bed, paying attention to Santana, now sitting on Quinn's chair.

"Let's order some pizza. And scare the delivery dude!" Santana proposed with excitement.

The girls looked at each other and screamed "Yeah!".

They dialed the phone number of the nearest pizzeria, fortunately the only one that delivers after midnight "They said the guy will get here in 25 minutes with our food." Quinn said as she hung up the phone. "Good. Quinn, we decided YOU are gonna be the one we'll get a makeover of. Sit here, and we will make you look horribly scary." Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Tina smiled excitedly to Quinn, holding lipstick on their hands and all kinds of makeup.

"Oh, what can I do?" Quinn laughed and sat on the chair Santana was pointing at.

The girls have had a few drinks, keep coolers and they were happier than usual. When they finished Quinn's face make up, the doorbell rang. "Go Quinn! We'll be watching from the stairs" Santana turned the volume up, the radio was playing 'Starships' by Nicky Minaj.

Quinn ran downstairs and when she answered the door she made a scary face and screamed. The boy yelled "What the hell?" She knew that voice.

"Sam?" Her and the other girls' face got pale. "What are you doing here?"

"Umh, bringing your food." Sam was still staring at Quinn, not believing it was really her. "Now I am working with delivering pizzas because my parents are needing the money, so."

"Oh." Quinn smiled comfort full.

"What's up with the clown face?" Sam giggled. "Not that you don't look pretty anyway."

Quinn laughed and blushed a little. "The girls did this to me. It was to scary the pizza guy!" She said playfully.

"Well, it worked" He joined her laugh.  
_Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one less time_

Quinn got the pizza from Sam's hand and put in on the small table next to her. "I love this song. Dance with me." She pulled his arm and he twirled her in his arms, and suddenly they were dancing and singing together. The girls were watching them from the stairs.

"Wow, didn't I say? Sexual tension" Santana whispered.

"Shhh Santana, I want to pay attention to this. And they are only friends, you know that." Mercedes replied.

"You guys, be quiet! They are gonna hear us, and he will leave!" Rachel whispered nervously.

"Woah Rach, you ship them so hard. It must hurt on you." The girls all giggled a little.

Sam and Quinn were jumping, when Sam realized he had been there too long, and he didn't know why he was dancing with her when he had so many work to do. "Quinn, this is really fun. But you seem like you had a couple drinks, so get to bed. And I'll have to go back to work." He twirled her one less time, and they both laughed.

"Ok, go work. I'll see you tomorrow." They said goodbye and he kissed her cheek.

As soon as he left, all the girls ran downstairs and started screaming and jumping around Quinn.

"What are you girls doing?" Quinn giggled.

"You guys just had a moment." Tina said jumping around like a bunny.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon. This was probably the sweetest thing I've ever seen you guys do. Even when you dated you weren't that cute." Rachel sighed. "Good old times."

"What is she talking about?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Let the poor girl ship you and Sam, but what Rachel is trying to say is that, you and Sam look happier now than you've ever been. You guys are having a really good after break up relationship." Mercedes said.

Quinn sat on the couch. Her head was a little dizzy from all the dancing and because she have been too close to Sam, a couple minutes ago. "I don't know. I guess we just have a better relationship now that we're friends. There's no drama. We can have fun, and enjoy each other's company."

"You mean make out." Santana said, sitting next to Quinn.

Quinn hit Santana on her arm and laughed. "No, Santana! Not making out! Otherwise it wouldn't be FRIENDSHIP."

"When me and Santana were friends we made out, a lot." Brittany said, innocently.

"That's because you guys loved each other."

"Like you and Sam still do." Rachel joined the conversation.

"What? No! No! Girls, we are friends. I cheated on him, and he didn't forgive me. Besides, this was a long time ago, now we are just friends, and I am loving it." Quinn said getting up and heading to her room. "C'mon let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

_**I know, it was a pretty long chapter. But it had a lot of fabrevans on it, so. **_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I am really inspired by the song **_**I'd Lie **_**by Taylor Swift, so this chapter will be cute just like the song :)**

**And sorry for the long wait. **

**Enjoy! **

"Dude, get up!" Puck hit Sam with a pillow he found on Sam's bedroom floor.

"Dude, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" Sam mumbled, still not completely awake. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and took his blanket off with another.

"Your mother let me in, because we need to go to Quinn's house now! And man, the girls are going to kill me if I don't take you there in 10 minutes." Puck started yelling and hitting Sam's arm.

"Okay dude, don't need to be all bitchy yourself." He joked and they both laughed while Sam put his clothes on and head to Quinn's house.

The truth is that Sam hadn't slept so well. He kept thinking about the awesome night he had just because of Quinn. She had really changed. She was funnier, less worried about popularity, and the friendship seemed to be really working out. He said the truth to her at Breadstix, he was tired of staying away from her. He knew she was going through a hard phase and needed a second chance of getting it right with everyone.

"C'mon Quinn! Wake up, Rachel is already downstairs, waiting for you to get up and go help her." Tina shook her slightly awake friend, then took a deep breath and screamed "GET UP QUINN FUCKING FABRAY. GET UP. NOW."

Quinn's eyes opened widely when she heard Tina's screams. "Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up." She ran out of her bed to her closet. Tina was still sitting on her bead, calming her nerves. Quinn picked a cute white dress to wear with a pink cardigan and a pair of golden flats.

"C'mon Tina. Calm yourself down and let's go downstairs." Quinn said carefully.

Tina nodded.

"You piss me off Fabray." She said when they got to the stairs.

As soon as Quinn got to the stairs, the doorbell rang and Brittany answered the door.

"Hi boys. Right in time." Brittany said while kissing Sam's and Puck's cheek.

"What do we need to do here?" Puck asked heading to the living room, where Finn, that had gotten there earlier to help his girlfriend, and Rachel were.

Quinn looked up and her eyes met Sam's. Suddenly she thought about the other night, how they managed to stay so comfortable around each other, how everything looked so natural. He smiled at her, and she instantly smiled back.

Brittany looked at Quinn, and looked at Sam, and smiled and shook her head.

"Hi." He said to her.

"Hi." She kept the smile.

"After last night I think you look better without make up." The comment made Quinn laugh out loud. He liked that sound.

"Quinn! Sam! Get your asses here" Rachel yelled.

Rachel was holding a paper and she was standing in the middle of the living room with her friends surrounding her.

"OK. Santana is taking care of getting us a DJ and also a Karaoke machine. I thought it would be a good idea since we all sing in here. So, I made this task list and I am going to say now what everyone is going to do." She said slowly.

"Rachel, we are not stupid. You can talk like a normal person." Mercedes said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Getting back on track, Sam, Puck, Quinn and I are going to the supermarket to get us food and drinks. Brittany, Tina, Finn and Mercedes, you are going to stay here and set up the decoration Santana is going to bring too, so you'll have to wait for her to get in here. Everyone got it?"

"What about the invitations?" Said Quinn.

"I took care of it last night. Puckerman doesn't wait. Half of Lima is already invited." Puck smiled.

Rachel and Quinn had gotten in the food session of the supermarket as the boys had gotten in the drinks one.

Quinn pushed the cart while Rachel looked for chips, nachos, and other small stuff. Quinn was really bored, then she saw Sam's bored face as well. He saw her and faked a gun with his finger, pointing to his head. Quinn laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel saw it all. "So how's everything going with Sam? Is he too freaked out about what happened to your face last night?" She asked with a faking careless.

Quinn giggled. "Yeah, my clown face made an impact. Why do you ask?" Quinn asked Rachel, finding her friend a little suspicious.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked Quinn in the eyes. "Quinn, I am going to ask you 6 questions, because I'm your friend ok?"

"Now I'm scared, but ok." Quinn sighed.

"What's Sam's favorite color?" Rachel asked simply.

"Green. But why? Rach, please don't come with that story of us being soul mates again, please?"

"I just want you to be sure about what you feel. Because someday, he will get with another girl. And you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I think you're being a little dramatic, no?"

"Quinn, you made a lot of mistakes in the past. But the question is, are you ready to fix them? Are you ready to give yourself a second chance?" Rachel smiled at her confused friend.

"Rach. Honestly, I don't know what are my feelings for him yet. And I might screw everything up again if I find out, so please...Leave it the way it is." Quinn said serious.

"So, you are afraid of falling in love with him again?"

"I'm afraid for him. Because if something happens between us, I don't know what will I do to don't screw everything up this time again." Quinn's voice sounded sad.

"Look, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Let's get back to shopping." Rachel said smiling. After a few minutes of silence, they started to talk about prices and food and had completely forgotten about Sam's subject.

"Oh man, I am getting dizzy already. I can't stand looking at more shelves and drinks. I am exhausted." Sam complained.

"So am I. Look! There they are!" Puck pointed at the blonde and the brunette standing in the cash register line, looking completely tired. They got their cart next to theirs and Puck and Rachel started to talk about what they had bought.

"I hope you don't mind, but as soon as we got to your house, I am having some good sleep on your bed." Sam smiled playfully. Quinn laughed.

"Look, you probably won't have any time to even breathe when we got there, so you can cut sleep from your wish list." She put a hand on his arm theatrically, to console him. "You'll probably have to carry all the heavy stuff."

"I pay a high price for having this amazing abs. People always think I'm strong enough to do the hard work." He raised his eyebrow for Quinn. "But at least, the chicks like it."

"Ha, I bet so." Quinn giggled.

"Sam, Quinn! Let's go, we're done here."

"Hey guys, we are home." Rachel yelled carrying 2 bags.

Santana got there faster than the others with an angry face. "Why did you guys took so long? I got here ages ago."

"Sorry, but we were on a shopping spree." Quinn said playfully.

"Whatever. Just put those bags in the kitchen and come to the living room." Santana rolled her eyes and left the room checking a list on her hands.

Everyone was sitting on the floor at the living room. "Quinn, Sam, Puck and Tina. You guys are going to be decorating outside. Rachel, Brittany and Finn. You are going to be decorating inside the house. Mercedes and I are going to call the providers of the drinks and food we couldn't buy and set things up." All of them nodded their heads. "So, what are you waiting for? Go to work!"

When Quinn was getting some heavy boxes, she lost her balance and someone took two boxes out of her hands.

"Careful." Sam smiled. Quinn suddenly got lost in his eyes. Those green and blue eyes. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" She got back to Earth. "Oh, sorry. I am easily distractible today." She felt her face burn.

He smiled. "I thought I was the one who had dyslexia. C'mon Barbie let's go get this party started." They giggled.

"Oh, you have a pool, interesting." He said when they got to the backyard.

"You're not thinking about throwing someone in the pool, are you?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I'll keep you posted." Sam replied putting the boxes with balloons and tapes on the floor next to the back door.

"Does someone have sun protector? I can't ruin my awesome face just because the sun decided to show off his face today." Puck yelled protecting his body, staying in the shadow.

"You're such a lady." Sam hit him and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm your lady." Puck sent a kiss for him in the air.

"Oh lord, what have we all become." Quinn sighed. "Tina, I guess we better call some boys to help us out. I don't think the two girls there can carry us to put this balloons on some place high."

Tina giggled and gave Quinn a hi-5. "I agree. Let's call that hot guy we saw on the school in our last day, what was his name?" Tina said playfully, making fun of Sam and Puck.

Sam laughed sarcastically and got closer to Quinn. Quinn walked one step back every time Sam walked one step ahead of her. He kept his eye locked in hers.

"Sam...what are you doing?" Quinn voice failed in the last word. That only made Sam laugh.

"Say that again." Sam said with his face close to hers.

"What?" Quinn's eyes were wide open.

"That I'm not a man." Sam whispered.

Quinn kept looking in his eyes, and without him noticing she got a water bottle of the floor and poured the water on his head, laughing with her mouth wide open.

"You're not a man."

Tina was having a laugh attack, sitting on the pool chair.

"You better run." Sam said with his eyes closed. "I'll count to 3."

Quinn screamed and started running away from him towards the pool.

"Three." He yelled.

"Wait, what about one and two?" She said, still laughing.

He grabbed her in his arms and jumped in the pool with her.

"That's my man!" Puck said, proud.

Quinn's head finally appeared in the pool.

"I'm gonna kill you Sam! Look at what you did to my dress! You're lucky we're not dating, otherwise I'd break up with you." Quinn said, sitting by the pool corner.

Sam was laughing, still in the water. "Sorry but you started."

"Ok, how's everything going here?" Santana said before seeing Quinn and Sam all wet. "What the hell happened with them both? If there was going to be a pool party you guys could've at least invited me." Santana said putting her hands on her waist.

"There's going to be revenge, Evans." Quinn warned, ignoring Santana.

"Bring it." He replied with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again!**_

_**It's been a while since I posted my last chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this one. I assure to you that I did the best I could!**_

_**P.s.: If you want to hear the song it's currently playing on the story, or that I'm listening while writing, it would be better for you. Mostly while the band is playing in the backyard ;)**_

Quinn was looking at herself in the full body mirror she had on her room. She had spent four hours getting ready for that party, and now she was finally ready. Her hair was straight with curly tips. She was wearing the dress Brittany had given her on birthday, it had Japanese sleeves and it was short. She wore dark red high heels that made her feel elegant. Quinn smiled at her reflex. She was feeling gorgeous.

"You look beautiful Q!" Santana appeared on the mirror too. They were getting ready together for the party.

"I feel beautiful." She sighed. "And you're really hot yourself." She pointed.

"Thanks" Santana gave Quinn a childish smile. She was with a navy short dress and her hair was stuck in an elegant bun.

Someone knocked the door.

"Hey. It's me." They heard Rachel's voice behind the door.

Santana opened it for her. "What are you doing here so early, Berry?"

"Early?" Said the girl with a pink strapless dress and a braid. "There were people waiting in the yard when I got here. The front door wasn't locked so I got in. Guys, it's already 8pm."

"8pm?" Quinn's eyes opened widely. Her phone must be late. "Crap. I thought it was 6pm."

"Yeah but you better hurry up. Our guests are getting in here. And Noah and Finn too." Rachel crossed her arms, sending Quinn a message for her to hurry.

"What about the other boys? Like, umh, Kurt and..Sam?" She asked trying not to make her curiosity too obvious.

Rachel smiled. "Evans is going to get here a little late. I was talking to Brittany and she said he had called her and warned that. And Kurt is coming with Blaine. He must be here in like, half an hour."

Quinn felt disappointed. But why? Just because Sam was getting a little late? "Okay Rachel. Let's get this party started. I'm ready, and we're all smokin' hot. Where are the other girls?" Quinn asked, a little excited.

Santana got out of the bedroom and looked downstairs. "For what I see, Brittany and Tina are already down there. So I guess Mercedes is with them." She said loudly from the hallway.

"Ok, so. Let's get downstairs and be amazing hosts for our guests!" Quinn took Rachel's arm and Santana's.

xxx

Sam parked his father's car on Quinn's street and smiled to himself when he heard the loud music coming from her house and excited screams. When he got to her yard, there were already red cups spread in the middle of the grass and the noise was deafening. It looked like it was going to be a great night.

He opened the door and he saw people jumping and drinking. But mostly, he saw Quinn and Puck singing "Like a G6" in the improvised stage Rachel had set up. Quinn jumped up and down while Puck sung his part in the song. It didn't look like a song that was right for being sung in karaoke, but in Sam's opinion Quinn was making the song even better. Of course, Puck was good too.

Sam kept watching his friends sing, until Quinn and Puck finished singing and passed the mic for Santana who was waiting to sing for a while by then. Everyone applauded and Quinn saw Sam in the middle of the crowd and smiled. She went meeting him.

"Hi! You finally got here!" Quinn said as she hugged him. Sam was wearing a soft blue formal shirt and black pants, and he looked even more handsome in Quinn's perspective. "Wow, you look handsome." She said while she checked him out with her eyes. That made Sam blush.

"Hey you. Yeah, I had to babysit for a little matter of time, but I'm finally here. And thanks..." He ran his fingers through his hair, that made Quinn bite her lips subtlety. "And you look gorgeous yourself." He smiled.

"Thanks!" Quinn took a sip of the drink she was holding in her hand.

"Someone has been drinking a little too much, huh?" Sam said with an air of disapproval. That was the moment he noticed Quinn wasn't too sober and neither half of the party.

Quinn giggled. "Do you want some?" She offered her cup to him.

"No, thank you. I'm going to follow Finn's example and play the driver tonight." He laughed.

"Ok, if you say so. But don't start bitching around if someone throw up in your car." She said playfully.

Sam laughed. "I'll stay aware."

The karaoke time had ended and a band was playing at Quinn's backyard. Rachel came running to where Quinn and Sam were.

"C'mon guys! We don't wanna miss their performance." She said pulling her friends' arms.

When they got to the backyard, the band was already playing a slow song and couples were dancing next to each other. Quinn looked at all that couples and then at Sam who corresponded her look.

{now playing: Into your arms by The Maine}

Rachel looked at her friends and smiled.

"I'll see if Noah wants to dance, because it looks like Finn is dancing with Tina." She sighed and then left to dance with Puck.

"Shall we?" Sam offered Quinn his hand. She looked down and smiled.

"Of course."

He pulled her to where everyone was dancing in the grass. He pulled her closer and grabbed her waist carefully. She put her hand in his hand and smiled. Their eyes were connected to each other, and they didn't looked away at any moment.

Sam felt someone poking his back. He turned around and saw a guy with brown hair wearing a white shirt. "Can I have the rest of this dance with this lovely lady?" He asked while smiling at Quinn. Guess everybody knew Sam and Quinn were nothing but friends now.

Sam looked at Quinn like asking if she was ok with it. She nodded her head. He put Quinn's hand in the guy's hand, reluctant.

He looked at the couples dancing and he saw Rachel and Puck dancing, they were both laughing from something one of them had said before. Rachel's eyes met Sam's and then she looked at Quinn dancing with a random dude who wasn't Sam. She got it all. She said something to Puck and he nodded. She approached to Sam and took his hand and smiled comfort full.

"Dance with me." Rachel said as he nodded his head and smiled at the small brunette standing in front of him. He twirled her.

"You like her, don't you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow to Sam.

"Who is _her?"_ Sam asked confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave his head a soft slap. "Quinn, you dumbass." She said laughing. "Who else would it be?"

Sam sighed. "She's my friend, of course I like her."

Rachel took a deep breath, impatient. "Look, you may not know this, but it's clear for me that you still have feelings for Quinn, Sam."

Sam's head was starting to hurt. "Look Rachel. I know that with me and Quinn, things will never be the same. Because, I don't know about her, but I was in love with her when she cheated on me. And I got really hurt, Rach. I don't know if I could have a love relationship with her again after that." He spilled it out.

"Damn Sam, give her a second chance!" She yelled and a couple of people looked at her.

"Shh Rachel!" Sam put his finger on her lips to keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry, but you're very frustrating. First of all, Quinn has changed a lot. She's really sweet and I can honestly tell you that what she regrets the most in her life, after sleeping with Puck, is cheating on you." Rachel looked into Sam's eyes to see if he was understanding what she was saying.

"I know. I guess I am just afraid that she might not feel the same way I feel about her." He said, looking down.

"HA! You like her!" Rachel pointed her finger to his face and her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I do. Is that what you wanna hear?" Sam said, giving up.

"Yes. But you shouldn't say this to me." She said turning her head and looking at Quinn, who was dancing with someone else.

Sam smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

Sam got next to the guy dancing with Quinn and coughed. "I think it's my turn." He said smiling at Quinn. The random guy made a disappointed face and left.

Sam took Quinn's hand. "You look lovely tonight, miss Fabray." He said formally. Quinn giggled.

"Well, thank you. What a gentleman."

"Quinn, I need to tell you something." Sam looked into her eyes.

Quinn got surprised and terrified. "What is happening? Are you okay?" she said, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I might be falling in-"

Quinn's head was starting to spin because of the quantity of drinks she had had that night, her stomach was like a rollercoaster, and her face was turning green. She felt the vomit coming and then ran inside the house, covering her mouth with both hands.

Sam ran after her. Fortunately there wasn't anyone besides them inside the house because everybody had left to see the band play. When Sam got in, he locked the door so no one could come in.

"Quinn?" Sam yelled, looking for her.

"I am in the bathroom." Quinn yelled back, with her voice weak.

Sam ran upstairs, worried about her. He found her kneeled on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet. He kneeled next to her and rubbed her face.

"What is going on? Are you ok?"

She put a hand on her stomach. "I don't feel very well. I feel like I am going to pass out anytime."

"You drank too much" Sam said with an eyebrow raised. "C'mon let's get you in bed." She nodded her head and let him take her in his arms. She missed those arms.

When they got to her room, he laid her on the bed and covered her with a purple blanket he found on her bedroom's chair. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Sam." She said with a smile.

"You are welcome, Q." He said while taking her shoes off. "I am going to tell everyone to leave now, and I am going to leave also." He kissed her forehead.

Quinn sat up quickly. "Wait! Don't leave me."

He smiled when he heard that. He sat in the bed with her. "Why?" Their heads were really close from each other.

"Because I need you." She whispered and smiled to the blonde boy, and approached even more their faces. Sam felt her breathing and her vanilla parfum. He took a string of hair out of her face, and touched their lips. It felt like a dream, the best dream he'd ever had.

"You took a little while to notice that, didn't you?" He whispered and she smiled widely.

"I think I always knew that." She pecked his cheek.

Sam sent a text to Rachel to tell everybody to leave and told her that he and Quinn were going to stay. He could imagine his friend's face when she reads that. He also sent his mom a text message that said he was going to be helping a friend that wasn't feeling very well.

"Can you hold me tonight?" Quinn asked making an adorable face.

Sam opened a bright smile. "I'll hold you every time you ask me to." He laid in the bed with her, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I tried my best to make this a good chapter, attending to all of your expectations for it.**_

Quinn's cell phone started to ring, waking her up. She picked it up from her counter, without getting up from her bed, and answered.

"Hello?" She said with a hoarse voice.

"Hi, Quinn! It's Tina."

"Oh, hi Tina."

"Did I wake you up?" Tina asked, embarrassed.

"No, of course not. What's up?" She sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you are ok. Because you seemed to be feeling bad yesterday."

Quinn remembered the day before. The party, how much she drank, the dancing, the karaoke, Sam. SAM! Was it all real?

"Umh, I am. Thank you. I just need to hang up now, ok?" She said looking to the empty space next to her.

"Ok…" Tina was starting to talk about something else, but Quinn hung up anyways.

_Oh, I guess I was just dreaming about the last part of the night, _she thought. Her heart seemed to be breaking, when she thought of that possibility.

She got up and noticed she was still wearing her red dress. She sighed, tired from the night before. Quinn picked up a white blouse and pink shorts to wear. She felt a nice smell coming from downstairs. _Did my mom come back earlier from her trip? _She thought.

Quinn made a quick bun in her hair while she ran down the stairs.

She heard a familiar man voice coming from the kitchen. When she got there, she saw a blond guy, shirtless, flipping some pancakes.

"Sam?" She said, with a smile on her face.

The boy turned his body to face hers and opened a big smile. "You're up!"

"Yeah, I just woke up. What are you doing?" She said looking at the ingredients placed on the counter.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I found the ingredients and then, well…I was making pancakes for you." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

Quinn couldn't help but smile widely. "Awn, were you going to give me breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, kind of…" He said, blushing.

Quinn sat on a small chair, still looking at Sam. "So, what are you waiting for? Keep cooking, this smells really good." She said bossy.

"Fine." Sam giggled. "How do you like your pancakes? I found some strawberries and honey."

"Perfect." She said inhaling deeply the sweet smell that was surrounding the house.

Quinn couldn't help but stare at Sam's perfect body. Did he even know that he had that kind of effect on her? _I hope not_ she thought.

Sam put the pancakes on a plate for her and put it on a table in front of her.

"Yum!" She said, still looking at him.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Want a cup of coffee? It's good since you are probably having a headache right now."

"I didn't realize it till now. Ouch" She said with her fingers massaging her temple. "Yeah, a cup of coffee would be great." He poured the coffee on a white cup, with a childish drawing and the name 'Lucy' on it. He smiled.

"You made it?" He handed her the cup.

She sighed and smiled. "Yes, when I was little. I wasn't that good of an artist you know…"

"I think it's cute" He pulled a chair to the table where Quinn was eating, to sit next to her.

Quinn ate a piece of the pancakes he made and her eyes went wide.

"What is your verdict?" Sam said playfully and raised an eyebrow.

"This is really good!" She said surprised. He giggled. "When did you learn to cook like this? I know that's just a pancake but most boys don't even know how to make ice."

He laughed. "Well, I had to learn how to cook for my siblings. I am the one who cooks when my mom and dad are out for work, so that's basically the whole day."

She smiled at him. Quinn would never think that Sam could get any more perfect. When she finished eating he got up. "I'm going to go put my shirt on, just a second."

"Why? Are you leaving already?" She said, starting to get freaked out by the idea.

He giggled. "Do you think I didn't see you staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

Quinn's mouth opened to match her surprised expression. "What? Me? No way. I wasn't staring at you ok?" Her face was red like a tomato.

"Uh-huh" he said, already leaving the kitchen.

When he left, she covered her face with both hands and groaned. "I'm such a stupid head." She mumbled.

When he got back, he was already wearing the shirt from the previous day, and his formal shoes.

"I better get going, Quinn." He said, making her take her hands out of her face. "My mom is probably really worried, and it's almost 1pm."

"Oh." She sighed sadly. "I'll walk you to the door."

He opened the door and when he was about to leave, Quinn called him. "Can you tell me something, Sam?" She said, serious.

He walked till he was face to face with her. "Sure. What?"

"Was everything true?" She looked to her feet. "I mean last night. Everything that I remember really happened?"

He smiled, reminding of the night before. "For what I recall." He took one step in her direction.

Their eyes met and she got lost in his. They weren't blue and weren't green, it was like an ocean of pureness and sweetness. When she put her thoughts together, she hugged him tightly. Sam got surprised but hugged her waist. "Thank you" Quinn said with her eyes closed, smelling his amazing scent. He stroked her, now short, blonde hair.

"For what?" he said between with his mouth on her hair, still on their embrace.

"For taking care of me yesterday." She said looking at him, still holding his waist like he was holding hers.

He took a string of hair out of her face. "You're welcome" Sam smiled.

Quinn looked down and smiled. "What?" He asked, amused.

"There's this one thing that happened yesterday, when you sat on my bed… And we got, you know, closer…"

"You mean when we kis-"Quinn silenced him with her finger.

"I want you to show me, not tell me." She smiled, raising both eyebrows at him.

He smiled widely when he got what she was trying to say. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, their eyes locked in each other. When he approached his face to hers, Quinn closed her eyes and he did the same. Their mouths finally touched and when they opened it, their tongues met each other and they both felt like a strong ray of electricity was running through them. Quinn let go of his waist and put both hands on his neck, lightly scratching it with her nails. Sam smiled while kissing her.

When the kiss had ended, they kept their foreheads together.

"That was a little more intense than yesterday." He said, barely breathing.

She giggled. "Yeah."

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I have to go."

"Umh, hello? Am I missing something?" They heard Rachel behind them, holding a key in her hand.

Sam gave a quick scream and split their embrace. "Oh my god, Rachel. What are you doing here?"

Rachel's eyes were wide open and she had a playful smile on her face. "I should ask you the same, I guess. I mean, you texted me you were going to take care of her but I didn't know things were going this fast. I am here to bring you your key, Quinn. I closed the house yesterday, remember?"

"Actually, I don't." Quinn said confused.

"You girls can talk, I am, umh, leaving." Sam said.

Quinn pulled his shirt and gave him one more kiss, this time shorter.

Sam smiled and left, nodding at Rachel.

Quinn was still looking at the door, biting her lips, not even caring about Rachel's presence.

"You'll have to tell me everything." Rachel said taking Quinn away from her trance.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, making a sign for Rachel to close the door and sit next to her.

"So did you guys sleep together?" Rachel said smiling, and excited.

Quinn laughed. "We slept together but we didn't sleep SLEEP together. What kind of girl do you think I am, Rach?" She said playfully.

"So, you want me to believe that nothing happened and that you guys spent the night 'talking'"? Rachel said making quotation marks with her fingers.

Quinn smiled. "We slept. That's all."

"And what about that little scene here on the living room?"

"Oh, and we kissed last night. And he made me breakfast Rachel! I can't believe it, I don't deserve him." Quinn said, finally giving up the serious mask and sharing all of the excitement she was feeling inside with her friend.

"I knew it! You guys totally love each other." Rachel said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Woah, calm down. Not so fast Barbra Streisand. We really like each other, but I don't think we got to the point of saying that we love each other. This time, I'll take things slow. I will do anything to don't screw up with him this time." Quinn took a deep breath.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You won't. But maybe, you should try making him know that." She said thoughtful.

"But how?" Quinn said intrigued.

"I'll think of something."

Quinn's phone received a text. She looked for it, and found it on the couch.

_Santana: I am stopping by your house. _

_Quinn: Why?_

_Santana: I need to get my bra back?_

_Quinn: OMG Why is your bra here?_

_Santana: I don't know, I don't remember. _

_Quinn: haha ok, I'll be here waiting for you. _

"Santana is coming" Quinn said to Rachel. "She needs to get her bra back."

Rachel made a disgusted face. "Why is her bra here?"

"I asked the same question. But it looks like no one knows the answer for it." They both laughed.

"Santana shouldn't drink at party, she does crazy stuff." Rachel shook her head.

A couple of minutes had passed and Santana rang the doorbell. Quinn answered and told her to get in. "So, where do you think you left your bra?"

Santana ran her fingers through her hair, trying to remember the night before. "I don't know. Probably on the pool." When Quinn was about to ask why, Santana stopped her. "Don't ask me why, I wasn't myself last night."

"I think you were yourself, but in a slutty way." Rachel giggled.

"Shut it Berry." She pushed Rachel, playing with her. "I'm gonna go check the pool."

Santana came back running with a wet blue lacy bra in her hand. "Ha! I found it!" The girls started laughing really hard. Santana put the bra into her bag. "What is that smell? Yum, have you been cooking, Quinn?"

"No, she's got Sam to cook for her." Rachel said teasingly. Quinn hit Rachel's arm.

"Rachel!"

"Woah woah woah, what happened?" Santana said jumping and sitting next to Quinn.

"Nothing happened." Quinn said rolling her eyes to her friends.

"If by 'nothing' you mean he slept here and you guys kissed…" Rachel said pushing Quinn into spilling the details.

Santana covered her mouth, wide open, with one hand while using the other one to point at Quinn's face.

Quinn was laughing, and her face was flushed. "Stop it, guys! It's no big deal… I mean, it is…"

"No big deal? You took Trouty's big V!" Santana smiled.

"Santana! I did not sleep with him. We really slept together, like cuddled."

"Total waste, right?" Said Rachel to Santana, who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't in the state for that. I was throwing up, remember?" Quinn did a disgusted face. "It would have been gross."

Santana rolled her eyes. "So, what happened when you woke up? Was he gone?" Santana said hugging a pad.

Quinn smiled at her hands, that was resting on her lap. "No. He was still here. He cooked for me, actually. He is an amazing cook you know?"

"Awwwwn." Santana and Rachel said in unison. "Our Quinnie is in love." Santana held Rachel's hand.

Quinn took Santana's pad and put it on her own face. "I'm not in love! I just like him, ok?"

"uh-huh!" Rachel faked a cough.

Santana had an insight. "Quinn you guys have got to have a second first date." Quinn made a confuse look.

"A _second _first date? Isn't it just contradictory?" Quinn raised both eyebrows.

"But you guys are starting over! You gotta have a 'first date'" Santana made quotation marks with her fingers. "What was that place that he wanted to took you, before you had broken up?"

Quinn's memory jumped to that day. He was so excited to take her there, and she ruined everything. The worst part was seeing his disappointed face, when he figured everything out. "Color me mine."

"You should take him there. It will make him happy." Rachel said, turning the tv on.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Color me mine."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again. So, here is the Color me mine chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Sam had just left Quinn's house and he was almost getting to the motel his family was staying. Everything was so overwhelming and amazing. He promised himself in that same morning, that he wouldn't rush things up with Quinn, she was too important for him. Before she had woken up, he didn't know if she'd remember what had happened, or if she'd regret it. But it all went pretty well, better than he thought it would be.

Sam put the key into the lock and opened the door, trying not to make any noises. He didn't want to answer questions like "Where were you?" "What took you so long?" "Whose house were you staying?" Because he knew what would be his mom's reaction if he told her the truth.

He heard steps coming from the supposed kitchen, which was mixed with the bedrooms in that small motel room. "Samuel? Is that you?" His mom said, coming from one of the bedrooms.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's me."

"Where were you?" She said angrily. "You didn't give me much details young man." Mrs. Evans crossed her arms.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother. "I told you. I spent the night on a friend's house because she was feeling really bad." He looked down, trying to hide all the thoughts that were going through his mind.

"SHE?!" His mother widened up her eyes.

"Damn." He mumbled.

"You didn't tell me you were spending the night at a _girl's _house." She said with an emphasis on the word girl.

"Mom, really, nothing happened. I was taking care of her, she needed me."

"I bet she did." She said sarcastically. "Whose house were you staying, after all?"

_Oh no. _He thought. His mother wasn't the biggest fan of the Fabrays after what had happened the previous month. Sam's dad needed a job, and he and Quinn's dad were best friends, but after he got poor, he completely ditched Sam's dad when he went asking for a job in Quinn's dad company. "Quinn Fabray." He mumbled to the floor.

"Who? I can't hear you mumbling, so I guess I won't like the answer."

"Quinn Fabray." He sighed.

"Quinn Fabray, Samuel?" She said loudly.

"Shhh, no need to scream."

"You know what they did to us, Samuel. They could've helped us. And you are spending the night with their daughter, ugh. And after what _she _did to you! Don't you have some self respect?"

Sam's face was getting red. An amount of feelings were going through his mind and heart. Anger and hurt were the top two. His face wasn't trespassing any emotions to his mother, just coldness.

"First of all, you don't know her. Second, she have never done anything bad to you, or dad, or this family. What her dad did has nothing to do with her. Her dad is not even living with her and her mother anymore. They divorced. And I didn't think that you, from all people, would judge her. And last but not least, I know what to do with my life, and I know what to do when it comes to Quinn."

Sam's mother had a shocked expression on her face, and was a little shaken by what her son had said to her. "Sam…"

"I know mom, I know. I am going to stay here and babysit Stacy and Stevie so you can go out, is that ok?"

"You don't need to. Your aunt is getting in here; she's staying for the week. So you can have your teenager life for a while." Sam knew he had hurt his mom by the sad smile she gave him, and this was killing him. But some things needed to be said.

Sam nodded and left the motel room. His phone rang as soon as he left. He saw the name on the screen.

"Hey Puck."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got home already, but I am already leaving again."

Puck laughed. "So you spent the night at the Fabrays, huh?"

"Yeah, and no, it didn't happen what you are thinking of."

"Hey I didn't say anything, you were the one who brought it up." They both laughed. "Listen, Artie is back in town from that weird wheelchair convention he went on…"

"It's not a wheelchair convention, Puck, he was just travelling with his family. But keep going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that. But Finn invited all of us glee dudes to go to his house to talk and hug Artie because we miss him, and this gay stuff."

Sam was receiving another call, he looked at the screen and the butterflies started to throw a party at his stomach.

"Umh, I'll go to Finn's house but I need to hang up now." He said a little nervous, hanging up before Puck could think of an answer.

Sam answered the call. "But you're already missing me?" He joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Quinn said. "You should have your own stand-up comedy show, you know that?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm hilarious, but… I don't think that by your voice tone, that you called me only to hear the sweet sound of my voice, did you?"

"Of course I did."

"Really?" He said, thanking God that this was a phone conversation and she couldn't see his face blush.

"No, but I'm glad you still have hope." She giggled. "I actually called to say that you are an amazing cooker and you should cook for me more often."

He smiled. "I don't know, you kinda hurt my feelings when you mocked about how funny I am. I think you'll have to cook by yourself next time."

"Oh really? Would you let me burn my house?"

He laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll cook for you just to assure the neighborhood safety." He heard her laughter.

"But the main reason why I called is that I want to ask you something." He noticed she was embarrassed by her voice tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out today, at about 6pm?"

"Like a date?" He was already smiling goofily.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Of course I do, where?" He said, excited.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" She laughed. "I'll pick you up since I'm the one who knows where to drive."

"You know, usually the guy picks the place and makes the _girl _a surprise"

"But you know that you won't expect the usual when you're dating me, so."

Sam's eyes went wide and the butterflies were flying more than ever in his stomach. "Did you just say that we're dating?"

"Crap." He could hear her mumble. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Sam said, teasingly.

"No, I didn't! I have to go now, Sam. Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye." He kept the smile.

* * *

Quinn turned off the phone and hid her face on her bed's pillow. She couldn't believe in what she just said to Sam. She just said they were dating, oh god. Santana and Rachel had left the house a couple minutes before she called him. Now she was thinking that it had been a terrible idea to let the girls leave, she needed to pick what she was going to wear in this evening, and needed, mostly, to talk about how stupid she was. She spent a couple of minutes lying on the bed, looking at her room, when she saw a white little wooden made box, hiding between the books in her bookshelf. Quinn got up, took away the box and smiled. She sat on the bed again and opened the box. She looked at all of the stuff that were set up there, a picture of her, Santana and Brittany in her Cheerios uniform when they won nationals with Sue, a silver necklace her mother had given her on her sweet sixteen, and under some pictures, a small ring. It didn't call much of attention, but it had its charm. She put it on her right hand finger, and smiled, admiring it. She remembered every second of the day she had gotten that ring. How couldn't she? It was Sam's ring. Well, the ring Sam had given to her. She knew that by that time, she should have already thrown it away or something like that, but she simply couldn't.

"Oh dear, you are so cheesy." She said to herself, thinking about Sam.

Her phone warned she had received a text message. "_Q! Santana told me Sam totally got you, I am so happy for you two! Call me if you need help on what to wear on your Color Me Mine date today. Yeah, Santana told me that too. Anyways, bye xoxo."_

Quinn was mad at Santana for already telling Brittany. But she should pray so Rachel wouldn't tell Finn or anyone else. She didn't want Sam to think that she was the "kiss and tell" kind of girl.

"Ok Quinn. You need to get some rest, stay calm."

She turned on the tv on her room, and started watching the reprise of some comedy show. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The boys were all playing Call of Duty, while eating popcorn and drinking cola on Finn's living room.

"I'm going to get some fried chicken I have here." Finn said getting up, when they had finished a part of the game.

"Just try to get chicken from this century and don't poison all of us, yo." Artie said bringing everyone's laughter.

"I'll try." Finn giggled.

"So, Sam. We heard that you and Quinn spent the night together. How did that happen?" Artie smiled.

"Oh, I have no idea who told you that." Sam rolled his eyes to Puck.

"Hey, my job is to get our A boy inside the gossip."

Finn got there with the chicken and joined them. "Yep, Puck told us about your little adventure at the Fabray's."

"Ugh, guys! There was no adventure, I just slept there and took care of her. That's it." Sam said drinking a sip of Coca-Cola from his cup.

"And?" Finn exclaimed. "That's it? _Nothing _happened?"

"Well, I did kiss her." Sam mumbled.

"That's the moment in which the girl would be melting and _awwwn, _but we're not chicks so I don't know how I should react to this." Puck said, really confused.

Sam giggled.

"Dude, congrats. I'm glad you guys are going forward in this." Finn smiled and high fived Sam.

"Yeah, yo. You two look great together." Artie smiled at his friends.

"Thanks but I'll have to put some effort in this because my mom doesn't really approve it." Sam sighed.

"Dude, she's a mom. Moms love girlfriends like Quinn. If she gets to know her, I'm sure she'll love her. It happened in the same way when I presented my mom to Rachel, they suddenly became best friends. It's kind of annoying. She keeps showing her my baby pictures." Finn rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed. "I actually, got a date with Quinn today."

"That's great dude, where are you taking her?" Puck asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell." Sam sighed.

"I guess we already know who the man in this relationship is." Puck laughed.

Sam hit Puck in the arm, playfully. "Shut up."

* * *

Quinn was with Brittany in her room, they both listening to some music and talking about makeup, when her phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, it's Sam."

"Hey Sam, who's missing the other now, huh?" She giggled and Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, I afraid I must disappoint you. I called to ask what I should wear for today." She could hear the tone of embarrassment in his voice.

"Isn't the girl who has the usual worry about what to wear?" She laughed.

"You told me not to expect the usual when it comes to you, so." He giggled.

"Touché."

"But since you insist in keeping where we are going away from me so… I need to know what to wear for the special occasion."

"Ok, ok. You can wear anything that you're comfortable in. Your captain America shirt I must say, and some jeans." She smiled.

"Wow. You girls are really creepy. You remember my shirts." He said, faking scare.

"I know, I know. I rock." They both laughed. Brittany made a sign for her to hang up. "I need to go now, Sam. See you in… 40 minutes."

"Ok, bye."

Quinn hung up and Brittany was looking at her, angry. "You haven't decided what you're going to wear yet! Stop helping him and start helping yourself!" Brittany said going to Quinn's closet and taking out of it, basically 6 little dresses with 4 pair of flats.

"Woah Britt! Am I going to wear all of these clothes?" Quinn joked with her eyes wide opened.

Brittany giggled. "I wanna look at the options." She said thoughtful, looking at the dresses and then at Quinn repeatedly. "Stand up." She said taking Quinn's hand. Then she went to Quinn's closet and sighed, coming back with a pair of jeans and a white blouse. "You need to wear pants sometimes, these skinny jeans fit perfectly in your body."

"But I always wear dresses…" Quinn started arguing.

"Exactly. You _always _wear dresses. Aren't you trying to say to Sam that you changed? Well, you could start wearing these sometimes. Besides, you are going to come home full of ink, since you are going to paint cups. Go put these one, and…" Brittany handed Quinn a pair of navy ballet flats. "These."

Quinn did not give much of credibility to the outfit Britt had chosen, but it was Brittany, she was on cover of Teen Vogue.

* * *

Sam was already with his shirt on, the one Quinn told him to use, a pair of jeans, and sneakers, when his aunt and mother got into the room in which he was changing.

"Sam?" His mother asked when she saw him getting ready. "You look handsome. For who are you getting ready to?"

His aunt sat on his bed, smiling at the figure of her nephew.

"Quinn." He answered, paying attention to his mother's facial expression, which surprised him a lot, since she had a cool look. "Is that ok for you, mom? Look, I'm really sorry for the way I acted this afternoon. I didn't have the right to say what I said to you, and I know you were shaken by my words. So, I'm really…" His mother smiled.

"Sam, I know you well enough to know that you were never wanted to hurt my feelings. Know you well enough to also say that when you get something in your head, there's no one who can change your mind about it. I don't think it is wonderful you be dating this Quinn girl, but I promise to get to know her before I start judging." Sam smiled at her mom and hugged her. His aunt smiled at them.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It's fine sweetheart. Now go comb your hair or something, because it's really messy." Mrs. Evans said bossy.

"Here she goes." Sam giggled. "I'll call Quinn and ask if she's on her way." He said picking up his cell.

His aunt laughed loudly. "Oh, we already know who the boss in this relationship is."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why everyone have to say that? It's no big deal, ok?"

His aunt gave him a pity look, laughing and walked out of the room.

His phone started ringing. "_Quinn"_ the screen said.

"Hello miss Fabray." He said playfully.

She giggled. "Hey, well… the driver's outside of your residence waiting for the passenger to get in." She said formally.

He laughed. "Oh, I don't want to keep the driver waiting, I'll be there in a sec, bye."

He grabbed his coat and said goodbye to his mom and aunt. His siblings were out with his dad, for what his mom had told him. When he got outside, he saw Quinn standing out of her car, looking beautiful as always. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a skinny dark blue jeans and a white blouse, in which she looked even hotter in Sam's opinion.

When Quinn saw Sam, she smiled widely, and waved at him, who waved back. She thought he looked adorable. His clothes were basically the same from the day they first talked. The captain America shirt and jeans. But somehow, he managed to look more handsome every time he woke up.

Sam and Quinn were in front of each other now. Sam kissed Quinn's cheek, and she blushed and smiled.

"Hey." He looked at her from head to toes.

She looked down, a little embarrassed from the way he was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You told me we were dressing casual. That we were going to somewhere simple."

"And?" She smiled.

"You look nothing but amazing. It's making me look like a dork." He made her giggle.

"Well, thank you. But may I say… you don't look like a dork. You look cute."

Sam smiled, looking into her eyes. "Really?"

She laughed, getting into the driver's seat. "Just get in the car."

"You're the boss." He got inside the car.

A couple of minutes have passed, they both laughed of what each other said, and talked about what they had done after Sam left her house, when Quinn parked in front of a big store, who had green and purple lights.

Sam's eyes were sparkling. "Oh my god, Quinn!" She was laughing, he looked like a 6 year old, going to visit Santa Claus at the mall for the first time.

"I know, I'm awesome." Quinn said, taking out her seat belt.

"You really are. It's Color me mine, Quinn. It's…" He looked into her eyes.

"I know." She smiled nicely. He smiled back and quickly got out of the car and opened the door for her, who was still amused with his excitement. "So, what are we waiting for?" She said, giggling.

* * *

Sam was completely focused on painting his cup, it was adorable. Quinn had barely started painting hers, she just kept staring at him, and he didn't seem to notice. She had a cute smile stamped on her face, Sam glared at her.

"Quinn, you're staring at me." He blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Quinn shook her head and took her paint brush and started painting a small flower on the edge of her cup.

Sam smiled and let go of his brush. "So, what are you painting?"

Quinn frowned her brows. "I don't know, yet. I'm trying to paint a flower but I'm failing." She sighed. Sam kept the smile. "Well, what are you painting?"

"It's a surprise." He looked down.

"Are you painting something…for me?" Her smile opened from ear to ear.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." He giggled at her disappointed face. "Do you want any help on doing yours?"

"Yeah, a little help would be good. I just want help on doing this damn flower." She snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes and held a laugh. He got up from his seat and got behind her and put her hand on the paint brush and then his hand on hers, leading the painting. "Here, you just have to be delicate." He led her hand and started doing the petals on her cup. Quinn wasn't really paying attention to what they were painting; she was paying attention to the sweet smell of his breath tickling her ear, and his hand on her hand, and how his heat totally matched hers.

"See?" He glared at her, looking into her eyes, making her look down.

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded. He went to his seat again and sighed.

The time had passed and they both had finished their cups, but Sam didn't want to show his to her. She showed hers to him. She had painted a small flower like he had taught her to do, and "I'm not such a terrible artist, am I?"

Sam giggled. "Yes, you are." He said teasingly.

Quinn opened her mouth like she was offended. "Excuse me, what did you just say? You said I'm a terrible artist?"

Sam laughed. "I didn't say anything, you were the one who pointed that out, I just agreed with you. But you're not that hopeless though."

"Oh, really? Well, I know how to do a thing that 's pretty useful." She said teasingly.

"And what's that?"

Quinn took her brush and dipped it into the red ink. She shook the brush into Sam's direction and a whole bunch of Sam's face and shirt was full of ink. Quinn couldn't control herself, she was laughing so hard everyone in the place was already looking at her.

"So is that how we are going to roll here?" He said cleaning his face with his own hand, what didn't really work out. He took his wet brush and painted Quinn's cheek and nose.

"You did not just do that. If the ink gets in my clothes I'll cut you." She said trying to be scary, what just made him laugh. "Stop laughing at me."

"Quinn, _everyone _is laughing at us. I'm just joining in." She looked around and it was true, people were laughing and the employees were looking at them in an angry way.

She hid her face in her dirty hands, embarrassed. "Oh god. We are so dorky".

Sam laughed and took her hand. "C'mon let's get these cups on a bag and go clean ourselves."

Quinn nodded, feeling her whole body melt when she thought of his hand on hers.

When they got to Quinn's house, Quinn told Sam to leave the cups they had painted on the kitchen table, and that she was going to start cleaning her hair on the bathroom upstairs.

Sam got into the bathroom and Quinn was washing her face with her eyes closed, so she didn't see him coming in. Sam smiled mischievously and gave her a slight push and screamed.

"Boo!" Quinn screamed and slipped on the wet floor. Sam couldn't stop laughing at the angry girl.

"That makes up for you painting my face at Color me mine." He held his belly, which was already hurting from laughing too much.

Quinn gave the same smile Sam had given before scaring her. She quietly got near to the tub/shower and took the hose and turned the water on and threw it on Sam's face, who got really surprised. Quinn burst in a laugh.

"You didn't."

"Well, at least you're clean." She laughed loudly. The sound was like angels singing for Sam.

"There's gonna be revenge, Fabray." He quickly took the hose out of her hand and spread the water on her hair and clothes, making her really wet. They were both laughing and fighting for who was going to have the hose, when Sam took the hose away of Quinn's hand and pushed her on the wall, keeping her there. She raised an eyebrow at him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"You'll have to take your shirt off, it's really wet." She said, looking down.

"You too." He giggled and she hit his arm. He let her go, and noticed she had blushed because of what he just said. "You look beautiful when you're blushing."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get a towel."

_**Well, this was a pretty long chapter. The longest I have ever written but I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I guess this makes up for you guys. **_

_**Roses are red, violets are blue, I'll love you forever, if you review ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! I know I kept you waiting for a while, but I didn't have enough time to write. I'm doing my best :) Well, enjoy! P.s.: Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it.**

Quinn was drying her hair with a towel, while Sam tried to dry his shirt with a towel, hopelessly.

"Quinn, this is hopeless. I'll have to go home wet!" Sam sighed and suddenly thought of all the questions his mom would ask him, and he really didn't want to explain how he got wet.

Quinn twisted her mouth, thoughtful. "I still have some clothes my father left here." She didn't ask him if he wanted some, just went to her mother's room and searched in some boxes for an outfit that fitted Sam. She came back to the bathroom where Sam was at, and handed him a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "Here, I think it fits. Why don't you go to my room and try it on?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

Quinn shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No problem." She said going into her room with him.

Sam stopped in the middle of the room and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to strip for you or something like that?" He said, ironic.

Quinn's eyes went wide, and she laughed nervously. "No, silly. I need to change too..."

Sam got closer to her. "So we are changing clothes together?"

Quinn shook her head and pushed him aside, taking in her arms, a gray t-shirt and pink lose pants. Sam was still laughing from her surprised face for what he had said. When she got to her bedroom's door, she stared at Sam. "You are such a pervert." She said seriously and then left to change in the guests bathroom.

Sam finished changing and then looked at Quinn's bedroom mirror. _Yeah, it doesn't look bad. _He thought. Quinn knocked and asked if she could come in. "Yeah, I'm done." Sam answered still looking in the mirror. Quinn stopped right behind him, with her hands on her waist, analyzing Sam's image on the mirror. "What is your verdict?" He smiled.

Quinn raised her brows and nodded. "I approve." They both laughed.

* * *

It was already 11pm and Sam and Quinn were sitting by her couch, watching a series marathon on TV. Sometimes they were caught staring at each other, and then looked down again. Suddenly, the tv screen went black and the lights were flashing when everything was dark. Sam heard Quinn scream.

"Shhh. The storm out there has probably caused a blackout." Sam said holding her cold hand.

"Yeah but I'll have to sleep by myself in this house with no light." She said widening her eyes and staring at him.

"But you always sleep with your lights off." Sam giggled.

Quinn gave him a killer look. "You know what I meant."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "Do you have some candles? A flashlight or something like that?"

She nodded her head but then she remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'll go get it."

Sam held her hand when she got up, asking her to wait.

"How are you going to find it if you don't see anything?" He said raising an eyebrow in the dark.

Quinn thought for a moment and smiled. "Where's your phone?"

Sam handed it to her and she turned it on. "Here's my flashlight." She blinked and released their hands. Sam watched Quinn leave with his phone to the kitchen, where he supposed the flashlights were kept.

Quinn held his phone up while looking in the kitchen drawer for a flashlight and when she finally found one, Sam's phone started beeping. She stared at the screen for a couple of seconds and her eyes started to burn, she could feel the tears of rage threatening to fall.

"Sam?" Quinn called.

"Yeah?" Sam yelled back.

"Can you come here for a second?"

When Sam got there, he got scared because the girl had a terrifying look on her face, and the flashlight light only made her even scarier.

"Quinn? Is everything ok?" He asked getting closer to her.

"I don't know. You tell me." She said looking at him and he could see that a tear was falling through her face. She looked at his phone and read out loud. "_Hey hottie, I keep thinking of kissing you and making you mine, can you come over?" _

Sam was beyond confused. "Quinn, I didn't do anything! Let me see whose message is this from."

She threw the phone at his hands. "It's from Kate."

"Wait, why were you checking my messages?" Sam said.

Quinn laughed cynically. "Don't try to change the subject here, angel. And I wasn't _checking your messages_, I'm not _that _pathetic. But I'm pathetic enough to buy your stupid story, saying that you wanted to start over again with me, but you were already with another girl!" Quinn was yelling and Sam was really confused.

Sam put his hands on Quinn's shoulders, who pulled out quickly. "Hey, hey, can I explain?"

"Explain what? The fact that I can't get it right with a guy for once in my life? That when is not me, it's him? That you don't really like me? That I'm not good enough for you?"

Sam was getting pissed off because of her crazy assumptions. "Quinn, stop! Let me speak."

"For what? So you could come up with a very good lie?" She said, finally letting her tears take over her face.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed her slightly against the wall and locked her there, between his arms.

"You are so difficult." He said almost smiling.

She was still in shock from his unexpected attitude. Sam was never the kind of guy who did things by impulse. She couldn't breathe well, his face was too close to hers and his eyes were taking her breath away. And it was still dark and the flashlight only let them see each other.

He put his finger on her mouth as a sign for her to be quiet.

"Can I speak now?" He whispered and she nodded, her eyes locked up on his. "Quinn, I would never cheat on you. I don't know what we have, but it's something I don't wanna miss. Not again. I've lost you once, I'm not gonna do it again. This Kate girl is an ex girlfriend of mine, from my home town. I don't know why she decided to send me those texts but I really don't care enough to answer." Quinn smiled slightly.

"But Sam..."

"Shut up." He said and pulled her waist in a way their bodies were connected, he touched their lips passionately, not like the first time they've kissed after their new beginning, this time it was more intense, they both felt like they needed it. She held his hair and scratched his neck, making him smile. He kissed her neck while she ran her hand through his abs behind the shirt he was wearing. He put her on the kitchen counter, and stood between her legs.

They were both out of breath when Quinn giggled and touched her forehead on his.

"What were you saying about me not really liking you?" Sam said teasingly and biting her lip.

Quinn laughed. "I don't remember." He smiled and they started another deep, endless, kiss.

* * *

Rachel was crying when she parked her car in front of Quinn's house. Her mind was too overwhelmed to notice the blackout that'd affected the whole neighborhood. How could she feel like that? That wasn't right, it just wasn't.

"I can't do this to myself." She hit softly her head on the steering wheel. The rain had already stopped in Quinn's neighborhood, but the power were still out.

Rachel needed to talk to Quinn _now. _She needed her help at clearing things out, but she found it good that she had gotten there so Quinn wouldn't be alone in the dark. Thank God Quinn's mother wasn't there, because it was already midnight and she wouldn't answer the door by fear of being robbed. Rachel shook her head when thinking of that.

Quinn had given Rachel the key of her house for her to use while Quinn's mom was travelling. Rachel got off the car and ran until Quinn's front door, and while she turned her key on the lock, she thought of how weird was the fact that Quinn hadn't called her, or any of the other girls as she could that only Quinn's car was parked there, asking for company. She wasn't a big fan of staying in the dark before going to sleep. What a chicken.

When she opened the door, she widened her eyes for the image she had in front of her. Quinn and Sam were lying on the big couch, well, Sam was lying on the couch, Quinn was sitting on his belly, kissing his neck.

"Oh my god." Rachel said, paralyzed. Quinn and Sam jumped, startled. Quinn smiled, blushing, while Sam was a really mad at Rachel. "Now I know why you didn't ask me for company, you were already pretty...umh, safe." She giggled.

Quinn gave her an angry look. "What are you doing here? It's really late." Quinn didn't want to sound rude, just change the subject for something besides the fact that Sam and her were in a very compromising position when Rachel had gotten there.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, sending her the look _please stop pretending this is the interesting thing here. _"I, umh, came here because I needed to have a girl talk, but I can come back tomorrow -" Rachel said already heading to the door and leaving the two alone, when Sam stood up and stopped her.

"No need. I'm leaving already, Quinn's got a nice company now, I was just here to make sure she's safe." Rachel rolled her eyes at Sam's lame excuse for him being there at this hour. "My mom is probably worrying about me." Sam gave Quinn a kiss on her forehead and when he got where Rachel was standing, next to the door, he whispered at her "Thanks Rachel, it's the second time in a row. You should really knock before coming in." And left the girl giggling, and didn't wait for an answer.

Quinn got up quickly and passed through Rachel, and found Sam still on her yard. "Sam!" She yelled, the boy turned his body to face her.

"Yes?"

"Take my car. I don't want you walking alone by yourself at this hour." She threw her car key at him and smiled as he caught it.

"I'm not a harmless little girl, Quinn." He said teasingly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, you are." He giggled.

"But won't you need to use your car tomorrow?"

"No need. Rachel is here, she can drive me everywhere. I'll pick my car tomorrow." She winked at him and he smiled and he opened her car, which was in front of him. "And Sam?" Quinn said, hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..." She looked down and started playing with her fingers. "About the Kate thing."

Sam sighed and took one step closer to Quinn and puller her to him, in a way he had his back against the car and his hands on her waist, as her hands were holding onto his neck. "No, Quinn... I am the one who's supposed to feel sorry for what happened earlier. I should have told you about her before. She's a little out of her mind, and goes to a lot of parties, and drinks a lot, that's one of the reasons I broke up with her." Sam said shaking his head.

Quinn smiled at him. "You know... you can blame me for this. I shouldn't have made such a big deal of all of this, and I should have trusted you, that's a fact."

"You're forgetting about one fact about that fight." He raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"And what would that be?" She said staring into his eyes and incapable to hide the smile that was stamped on her face.

He touched his forehead on hers. "That if you weren't so stubborn and focused on winning the fight, you wouldn't have let me kiss you like you did. Because you have to admit, you play difficult with me." Quinn laughed and hid her face on his chest.

"I don't play difficult! You are the one who can't contain himself." She said with a grin, and kissed his lips softly.

"Quinn, what's taking you so long?!" They heard Rachel yell from inside the house.

Sam snorted. "Really. She has to stop doing this." Quinn laughed at him and gave him a small kiss before he left in her car.

Sam had left a very dazzled Quinn on the yard. She was practically dancing on the way back to her living room. She closed the door and just stood there, smiling.

"He's totally gotten you, you know." Rachel said taking Quinn away from her trance.

Quinn smiled at her friend and sat next to her in the couch. "C'mon. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Who said there's something bothering me?"

"Because I know you too well. C'mon, c'mon. Spill it out."

Rachel exhaled loudly and then took a deep breath as a tear fell through her face.

Quinn suddenly got extremely worried about her friend. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" She said taking a string of hair out of her face, and placing it behind her ear.

"I-I... I think I might be falling for Puck."

**I know, I know. This wasn't a very long chapter and I'm sorry but I'll update the next one VERY soon. I promise. And yes, I'll explain it in the next chapter why Rachel's feelings for Puck make her sad. **

**Anyway, I'd love if you review! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me get this straight." Quinn said handing Rachel a tissue she had taken out of her purse. "You, Rachel, out of nowhere, started liking Puckerman?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"It all happened in that party. While you and Sam were dancing together, I was dancing with Puck. I mean, as friends, just having fun." Rachel sniffed. "While we were laughing and stuff, he looked me in the eyes and well, we almost kissed."

"That's it? You guys almost kissed each other right in front of Finn?" Quinn almost yelled.

Rachel lied on the couch and snorted. "Of course it wasn't right in front of Finn, Quinn!"

"Then why the hell are you crying?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

Rachel sat down again and breathed. "Because, I was going to Puckerman's house..."

"Oh no Rachel, you didn't cheat on Finn. Did you?" Quinn frowned her brows. "I'm not the one to judge but still."

"No, No! I would never do that to Finn! Just listen to me okay?" Rachel raised her voice tone. "I was going to Noah's house because I called Finn's mom and he said he was there, and we were going to the movies tonight, and Finn wasn't answering his phone."

"Ok..."

"I knocked at Noah's door, and apparently his mom had left because there was no car in the garage, and a girl..." Rachel's eyes started watering again. "A girl wearing his sh-shirt..." She stuttered and the tears started falling down her face again.

"Oh Rach... I'm so sorry." Quinn stroked Rachel's hair, who was now resting her head on Quinn's lap. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel sniffed.

"Well, are you going to break up with Finn?"

Rachel got up and widened her eyes. "No! Of course not! I won't break up with Finn just because of this stupid attraction."

Quinn sighed. "Rachel, you can't be jealous of every girl Puck's with, and I hate to break it down for you but there are going to be a lot of them, while you're dating Finn! It's not right for you."

Rachel wiped the tears out of her face. "Look. I've been dating Finn for a very long time. Actually, I have been _in love _with Finn for a very long time. I'm not going to throw that away just for a womanizer like Puck."

"But Rachel! You said it yourself that Puck almost kissed you! Maybe he's feeling just like you right now."

"Do you really believe that, Quinn?" Rachel put her hands on her waist. "You truly believe that he's feeling just the way I am feeling right now but _still _is having sex with another girl?" She said sarcastically.

"Well." Quinn looked comfort full at her friend. "Wait, where was Finn in this story?"

"Oh, yes. When that girl answered the door, I just ran away before Noah could even see me, and Finn sent me a text saying he was at his house waiting for me so we could go out. I just texted him back saying that you needed my help at some girls stuff or whatever." Rachel sat on the couch again with her chin resting on her fist.

"Poor Finn and Rachel." Quinn shook her head.

Rachel nodded. "Poor Finn and Rachel, indeed."

"So you're just going to hide this feeling away, like it never existed?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And hope it goes away soon." Rachel bit her lip.

* * *

Sam drove his way down to his hotel room feeling amazingly well. The smell of Quinn's parfum filled the air he breathed, filling his mind with pleasure. He couldn't have ever imagined that their date would go so well. It didn't feel like he was going out with Quinn Fabray, the head cheerio, the popular girl in Mckinley. Because he wasn't, he had been on a date with his friend Quinn, simple as that.

He opened the door carefully, to don't make any noise and wake his relatives up. But of course, he knew that they were all awake, waiting for him.

"Lover boy! How did it go?" his aunt whispered from the couch.

He looked at the room, surprised to only see his aunt awake. "It went very well. Where's everybody? I'm surprised to see that my mom didn't call me like a maniac."

His aunt shrugged. "I told her to get some rest that I'd be here for you when you got home. So, what did you guys do?" She turned off the tv to look at him.

Sam hung his jacket and sat next to his aunt. "We umh.. went to Color Me Mine."

"Were you two at Color Me Mine until midnight?" She asked him doubtful.

He coughed. "We actually ended up watching a movie at her house."

"Oh really?" Sam's aunt raised her brow.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Really. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to my bedroom."

Sam didn't have a bedroom, actually. He slept with Stacy and Stevie at one of the two rooms of the motel flat. He sat on the bedroom's floor and looked at his siblings who were asleep. He had a dumb smile in his face, he was doing a rewind of the night he had had with Quinn, it made him feel... alive. Sam looked at his case on the floor and a brown journal had fallen out of it. Sam's journal. He used to write in it every day until he broke up with Quinn, months ago.

_Flashback on_

_Sam got home and locked himself in his room. Their parents still had a house back then. He had been holding himself back the whole day, listening to Santana's critics and her rules as his girlfriend. He had barely broken up with Quinn and Santana already thought she owned him. _

_Sam threw his backpack on the floor and sat by the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He kept thinking about how fast things had changed, that by this morning Quinn was still his girlfriend, their plans to Color Me Mine, all of it was ruined now. He had broken him, and he had let her. He somehow felt it was his fault, he felt like he had done something wrong._

_He hated himself for crying about a girl, a girl who had cheated on him, he couldn't be that pathetic. He saw his journal behind his pillow, it kept all of the memories, the promises, everything related to Quinn. He felt like burning it and ripping it into pieces. _

_Sam opened it and started to rip off the pages, brutally. The tears fell down his face as the pages were ripped off the journal, he gathered all of the ripped pages, spread by the floor, smashed them and threw it on the trash. _

_Flashback off_

He hadn't been writing since then. Sam thought that it may be the right time to start writing again. He grabbed it, took a pen out of his pencil case, sat on the floor again and started.

On top of the page he wrote: _Day One. _

* * *

It was a common evening for Quinn, she was reading her book, waiting for a friend to call her and ask her to hang out. Rachel had left a couple of hours ago. Quinn was still worried about her friend, but she knew Rachel. She'd figure a way out to resolve her problems by herself.

Quinn's phone rang, it was Sam. She smirked when she looked at the phone's screen.

"Hey." She answered while playing with her hair like she always did when she was feeling anxious.

"Hey. Having a good day?" Sam said, caring.

She sighed. "Kind of boring to be honest."

"Good because I have plans." He said, excited.

"Well I don't see why you having plans is good to improve my day." She giggled.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, I meant plans to both of us."

"Really, what do you have planned?" She asked showing the same amount of excitement as him.

"We are all going to a new restaurant in the west side of the town."

"When you say we...?"

"I mean Santana, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Puckerman and Tina. And you and I."

"Who said I'm going?" Quinn played difficult.

Sam sighed. "Do you want an official invitation?"

"Uh huh."

"Quinn would you give me the pleasure of your company tonight?" He said playfully.

"I can't." She smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything planned for tonight."

"I can't go because you still have my car."

"That's right, I almost forgot. That won't be a problem, I'll pick you up and we'll go."

"Ok give me an hour to get ready."

"A whole hour?!" He stuttered.

She giggled. "Yeah, I need to do my magic."

Sam sighed. "Ok, call me when you are ready."

After taking a shower, getting her makeup and clothes on, Quinn was ready to go. She called Sam and he got there in ten minutes. After a final look in the mirror she went downstairs, locked the house, and saw Sam who was waiting for her in the car, right outside.

She walked to the car and realized Sam hadn't realized she was already there. Quinn shook her head and knocked on the car's window. Sam looked at her, startled. She smiled and raised a brow. He unlocked the car door and opened it for her.

"Hi." She got in.

He checked her out, she looked gorgeous.

"He-hey." He stuttered and quit staring at her.

Quinn smiled. "So, where are we going? Is there somewhere besides Breadstix that's sort of decent in this town?"

He laughed as he drove the way to the restaurant. "Santana found it when she was doing her daily walk. It seems pretty decent but we'll see."

"I hope I'm not overdressed." She asked playing with the zipper of her jacket.

Sam ran his eyes through her red dress behind the leather jacket and shook his head. "You are stunning."

She glared at him in a loving way. "Well, I had to be as good looking as the guy I'm getting there with."

He smirked still paying attention to the road ahead. "Oh that's true. I'm kind of worried that you'll steal my spotlight tonight." He said playfully.

Quinn laughed out loud. "Keep your eyes wide open."

* * *

"Where are those two?" Rachel looked at her wrist watch, impatient.

"Sam texted me a couple of minutes ago, saying that they were almost here." Puck said.

"Oh." Rachel didn't look him in the eye, she just took a sip of her water and looked somewhere else.

Puck frowned. "Did I do something to upset her?" He whispered to Finn, who was sitting right next to him.

Finn found Rachel's cold reaction to her, now friend, Puck, weird. "I don't know man." He shrugged.

Quinn and Sam walked through the front door, Sam opening the door to the girl. "There they are." Santana said and Brittany smiled.

The two blondes sat next to each other with their friends as they greeted them all.

"You guys are finally here! What took you so long?" Tina said.

"Tina their sex life is none of our business." Santana said making everyone besides Quinn and Sam laugh. Quinn blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

Sam saw Quinn's reaction to Santana's comment. "Santana." He said in a reproachful tone.

"Sorry, sorry." She giggled.

"So, is the food in this place decent?" Quinn said, changing subject.

"We are about to find out!" Kurt said looking at the menu.

Everyone ordered and their food was ready in a record time.

"Guys I have a proposition to make." Rachel said running her hand through her hair.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the brunette.

"My dads' friend owns a resort and he called them today asking if they wanted to stay in the resort for a very low price, he said they could bring how many friends they want. But one of my dads is with a problem in his spine, and he did a surgery very recently and he can't go, so they offered me the chance to invite you guys to stay there with me. It's next week."

Everyone was smiling widely and looking surprised.

"Are you joking?" Sam said. "Of course want to go!"

All of them started talking about the trip, and how awesome would it be.

Rachel giggled. "But you all need your parents' permission to travel by tomorrow."

They all looked at each other mischievously and then everyone jumped on Rachel and hugged her tightly.

**So, I'm so very sorry for keeping you waiting. And don't worry, I won't abandon this story until I've finished. And I know nothing big happened in this chapter but I'm saving the big stuff for the trip. **

**Review! **


End file.
